empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Information
Heroes form the teams that you command in Empires & Puzzles. A full team consists of 5 heroes. Hero quality is proclaimed by the number of stars beneath their name and varies from 1* up to 5* (5 being best). Every aspect of a hero may be upgraded by either Leveling Up or via Ascension. 'Understanding The Hero Card' Generally speaking, the Hero Card is quite straight-forward: *'Team Cost:' Each Team has a limited amount of space, called Team Cost. As the Hero gains Ascension Levels, its Team Cost increases. Generally speaking, Team Cost maximum is acquired more quickly than one can take advantage of it and thus it is considered not to be an issue to concern oneself with. *'Level:' All heroes begin at level 1. Upon selecting "Level Up", you must choose which heroes you wish to sacrifice as training partners for the selected hero. This is the only way to level up heroes. In doing so, their Attack, Defense, and Health will increase with each new level. They also have a (small) chance to upgrade their Special Skill. *'Special Skills:' Special Skills are each hero's most powerful attack. It is cast by tapping the hero once their mana bar is full and they begin to flash. For Nightshade, her special skill is called "Focused Shot". The description is always underneath the Special Skill's title. Nearly every hero's special skill is unique (Sonya and Caedmon not so much) and will not vary with new copies of the same hero. It may be upgraded as the hero levels up with a maximum rank of 8/8. *Mana Speed: This determines how quickly that hero's mana bar fills up during battle. The faster it is, the fewer matched tiles are required to fill the bar. 'Level Up and Ascension' There are the two methods to strengthen your heroes. Leveling up occurs via the Heroes button and upon selecting a specific hero you may choose "Level Up", as seen at the bottom of the Nightshade card. In doing so you must then select which heroes you wish to sacrifice in order to level up your chosen hero. Heroes of the same color as the chosen provide 20% experience more than any non-matching colors. Consequences of Leveling Up: *Increased Attack, Defense, and Health *Each Star of a same-color hero consumed gives a 2% chance to increase the Special Skill. Each Star of an off-color hero will provide a 1% chance. By contrast, Ascension will always upgrade the Special Skill of the hero, as well as increasing their Attack, Defense, and Health. It also increases the hero's maximum level possible by an additional 10 and resets the hero's level to 1 while maintaining the new power levels. One cannot Ascend without having attained its current maximum level. Once a hero has attained their maximum level, and has their Special Skill maxed, they may then begin to level up further within their Hero Class via the Talent Grid, a distinct leveling system that utilizes Class Emblems for talent and stat gains. 'Obtaining Heroes' The most common methods for obtaining heroes is: #Use of the Training Camp #Various Summons (Daily, Seasonal, etc) #Map stage rewards (only 1* and 2*) 3* Heroes #The most reliable way to obtain 3* heroes is via the Training Camp at TC12 or TC13. #There is a small chance that you will get a 3* hero from the Daily Summons (3.3%). #You are also guaranteed to pull at least a 3* hero with any Epic, Elemental, Seasonal or Event Summons (though you may possibly get a 4* or 5* there instead). #You may also find opportunities to purchase heroes via gems in the shop. 4* Heroes #As with 3*, the Training Camp is the most reliable method. #*TC13 has a 5% chance #*TC20 has a 20% chance #Epic, Elemental, Seasonal, and Atlantis Summons also have a chance to award a 4* hero. (unknown %) 5* Heroes There is truly no easy way to obtain 5* heroes in Empires & Puzzles. The most reliable method is the Training Camp, but even that is not truly reliable as it only provides a 5% chance. #TC20 has a 5% chance #Epic, Elemental, Seasonal, and Event Summons have a chance to award a 5* hero. #*Each of these summons also has a chance to award the Hero of the Month in addition #An Atlantis Summon also has 2 of the previous Heroes of the Month as a part of its reward pool in addition to the chance for the bonus summon of the current HotM. The two previous HotM are chosen seemingly at random each time. Seasons 1 & 2 Heroes from Season 1 are the most readily available heroes. These heroes are acquired through the Epic Summon, Elemental Summon, Daily Summon, and Training Camp. As a result, these heroes were the first ones released and the most prolific throughout Empires & Puzzles. Season 2 Heroes became available with the release of Atlantis and are generally considered more powerful than Season 1 heroes (TC13 Heroes, TC20 Heroes). They each belong to a Family and gain bonuses when they fight alongside other heroes of the same family. The Atlantis Summon is available on the final weekend of each month and is a little more expensive than a regular summon (350 gems each). Stats & Averages by Star The following set of tables were made by analysis of the statistics presented/linked in this this thread by FunkyMoneky. Click the number to see a hero with the stat in question. 3* Stats= Most average 3* hero: Bane |-|4* Stats= Most average 4* hero: Sumitomo or Tiburtus |-|5* Stats= Most average 5* hero: Red Hood or Aeron View Specific Heroes Following is a listing of all Hero Categories on this wiki. Click the link to browse all heroes within the category. * Only 4 and 5 Star Heroes are included in the Category "TC20 Heroes" since those are the only heroes of particular interest from TC20. Category:Leveling Category:Gameplay